The concept of coin holder opening devices is known in the art and generally includes some type of knife or blade that is used to sever the wrapper located around the coin roll. As a blade has a potential to injure a person, it is desired to have a coin holder opening device that does not use an exposed blade to sever the coin wrapper. The present invention provides a coin wrapper severing device that instead of using a knife includes members that utilize the edge of the coin to sever the coin wrapper. A further feature of the invention is that when the coin holder opener is incorporated to a power stand, a roll of coins can be opened by merely axially inserting the roll of coins into a chamber in the coin holder opener housing.